


Ghost

by Hovercraft79



Series: Hecate's Summer Playlist [4]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Hecate's had a rough go in life so far, Parental neglect/abuse, Some violence and the aftermath, This one's a little darker y'all, feelings of shame over past sexual behavior, feelings of worthlessness, past alcohol abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hovercraft79/pseuds/Hovercraft79
Summary: In the aftermath of the attack at Cackle’s, Hecate is left recuperating at Julie Hubble’s and Pippa makes a surprising discovery that could change everything about her relationship with Hecate.





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> This story continues my series Hecate’s Summer Playlist using the tropes from the summer challenge. This time, you really need to have read Circle in the Sand for this one to make sense. The title of this week’s entry comes from an Indigo Girls song. 
> 
> This installment attempts to fill in some of the blanks from Hecate’s early year s and, as we know, her past wasn’t all sunshine and light, in fact, here it's rather dark. Pippa didn't exactly cope with their estrangement well, either. Please don’t read if you think that will upset you. 
> 
> I have to apologize to Sparky for this week’s story. Since I was at an AP conference all week, it was supposed to be shorter; instead it turned out to be the longest one yet. She still edited like a champion and any errors still present are due to my own stubbornness.

**Sunday**

Consciousness washed over Hecate like she was coming up out of the water. Her lungs burned like she’d been holding her breath too long. Light and sound seemed muffled. She wasn’t aware of much, only that her side felt like it was both frozen and on fire and that someone – Pippa – was holding her hand and whispering words of comfort near her ear. She tried to turn her head so she could see, but the effort drained her completely and she slipped back towards unconsciousness. She thought she managed to squeeze Pippa’s hand before the darkness pulled her under.

 

**Tuesday**

Voices. She could hear voices. She frowned, straining to hear, but afraid to turn her head and open her eyes. Hushed voices - she couldn’t make out what they were saying, but the tone didn’t sound somber. Hecate braved opening her eye a crack. Somehow, even that movement made the wound in her side flare with agony. The infirmary. She was in the infirmary. She didn’t know why she hadn’t recognized the pungent smell of witch hazel.

One of the voices laughed - a soft, musical lilt that she recognized instantly. “Pip,” her voice cracked, and her throat burned like she’d been screaming. The blonde witch turned at once, rushing to Hecate’s bedside, dropping to her knees and gently, so very gently, lacing their fingers together.

“I’m here, darling. I’m here.”

Hecate couldn’t make her eyes focus, but she could hear that Pippa was trying to keep her voice under control. “What…” She was too exhausted to say anything more, but Pippa seemed to understand.

“The firefight, sweetheart, do you remember? We were attacked in Ada’s office?” Pippa waited for Hecate to nod. “You got hit with dark magic. That’s why your side hurts. It was pretty bad stuff. It’s taken some of the Great Wizard’s best mediwitches to counteract the spell. It’s taken a great deal of your own magic as well. You’ll recover though, darling. It’s just going to take some time.”

Hecate nodded, not understanding, exactly, but not having the energy to listen anymore. She could feel the darkness calling to her again, promising the sweet relief of unconsciousness. As she drifted out, a face appeared in her mind. “Dimity?”

“Recovering.” Pippa tucked the blankets more securely around Hecate. The potions mistress was fading fast. “Everyone is fine. You are fine, my love. Sleep now.” She pressed a kiss to Hecate’s forehead and watched her face relax in sleep.

 

**Wednesday**

A stabbing pain in her side ripped Hecate out of her sleep. Gasping, she turned to see a blonde head bent over her injury. “Leave it be, Pip,” she panted through gritted teeth.

“Wrong blonde, love,” Julie Hubble grinned up at her. “Glad to see you’re awake.” She continued her ministrations, hands working with business-like efficiency paired with as much gentleness as she could manage. “I know it hurts, but that’s a good sign. Your body is healing.”

Hecate turned her head just enough to take in her surroundings. Turning her head didn’t cause the same pain as before. She was still in the infirmary. The curtain was pulled around her cot, for privacy she supposed, while Julie tended her wound. “Why are you here?”

“Because I told you not to get hurt, you tosser, but you went and did it anyway.” Julie unwrapped a large square of gauze. “This part’s going to hurt, love. Go on and yell or scream or whatever you need to do, Hecate. Ada spelled the curtain to block the sound when it’s closed.”

She did all those things and more when Julie began cleaning the wound on her side. As quickly as Julie worked, Hecate was still breathless and sweating by the time she finished.

“All right, love, that’s all.” Julie pulled her latex gloves off and smoothed the hair away from Hecate’s forehead. “Just breathe.” She sat with Hecate until her breathing settled and it seemed the bulk of the pain had passed. “You’re going to be fine, Hecate, do you hear me? You are healing.” She squeezed Hecate’s shoulder then stood up and opened the curtain. “Oy, Pentangle! Get over here and do your hand-holding.”

Pippa was at Hecate’s side in an instant. “Hello, darling,” she said, lowering herself into the chair next to the bed. This time Hecate’s hand reached for hers, and Pippa clutched it to her chest, certain that Hecate would be able to feel her heart beating. “You seem more alert today. Would you like some water?” Hecate nodded, so she summoned a cup with a bendy-straw and held it while Hecate drank. “That’s wonderful, Hiccup,” Pippa said once she’d finished and the cup was placed on the bedside table.

Hecate took a moment to observe Pippa as she fussed with the blanket with her free hand. The other hand remained joined with Hecate’s. Dark circles ringed her slightly bloodshot eyes. Her hair needed a wash, and instead one of her trademark pink gowns, Pippa wore a rumpled t-shirt and jogging bottoms. “Pippa? What’s happening?”

“You remember the firefight in Ada’s office?” Hecate nodded. “We knew they were using dark magic, but it turns out the bastards were using something else, too.” In her anger Pippa didn’t realize she was squeezing Hecate’s hand until she saw her wincing. “Sorry!” She loosened her grip and pressed a quick kiss to Hecate’s knuckles. “It just makes me so angry. The risk!” She shook her head and sucked in a deep, calming breath. “Whatever spells they used weren’t just dark. They added something that made it harder to heal. Every time the mediwitches tried to treat the injury, it caused you so much pain and made the wound worse. You lost consciousness within minutes of the first bit of healing magic. It took four of the Great Wizard’s healers to drive the dark magic out of Dimity, six for you.” Tears welled in her eyes, but Pippa blinked them away and forged ahead. “They’re still trying to figure out exactly how the spell was created. What we do know is that using magic to treat the wounds doesn’t just have no effect, like you’d expect with dark magic, it makes the injury worse. The…burn… on your side is about twice as big as it was Friday night.  We finally asked Julie to come and treat you two with ordinary medicine. Thank the Goddess, that seems to be working.”

Hecate closed her eyes, trying to calm the rage that was boiling up inside her chest. Her eyes popped open. She couldn’t feel her magic! “Pippa!” she pulled her hand free and tried to call up anything – a light, a flame, even a spark. Nothing. “My magic!”

Pippa reached out and pulled Hecate’s hands back into her own. “It’s there, darling. You’re just burning through it as fast as it’s regenerating. As you heal, you’ll feel your magic growing again. Dimity already feels hers.”

Hecate nearly cried with relief. Without magic…she couldn’t even imagine surviving without it. Not for the first time she felt a flare of anger at the price Mirabelle Hubble had paid – and Julie Hubble still paid – to reignite a founding stone.

Seeing Hecate’s distress, Pippa pulled her chair even with the bed and eased herself against Hecate until her head rested against Pippa’s shoulder. “It’s going to be okay, Hiccup.”

“You’re here and safe. I’m here and safe, if not sound. Yet. It’s more than okay, Pipsqueak.” She wrinkled her nose. “I think you might need a shower spell, Pip.”

“You aren’t exactly fresh yourself, my love.” She giggled. “We’ll ask Julie about that. I’m afraid to use a shower spell on you. I don’t want it to hurt you.”

“How long is she staying? Is Mildred here?”

“I’m glad you asked about that, Hiccup. We’ve been talking - Ada, Julie and I - and we’d like for you to go to Julie’s for a few days, at least until you get your strength back.”

Hecate opened her mouth to protest, but Pippa raised a hand to cut her off. “Julie is willing to take care of your injury; in fact, she’s quite adamant about it, really. She says she doesn’t want to risk Mildred’s magic mum to anybody else. I rather think she’s actually quite fond of you, even if she won’t admit it.” Here Hecate had to smile. That troublesome, ordinary woman might be a nutter, but she was bit by bit pulling Hecate into her family. “You won’t be there alone. I’ll go with you, and Ada plans to come help out while Julie’s at work, as does Miss Bat. I’m sure Mildred will adore having you around.”

“You aren’t playing fair, Pip.”

“Not in the least. Besides,” Pippa ran her fingertips down Hecate’s arm, tracing slow patterns into her skin. “It’s really the most practical way. It’s easier to have you there and us transfer back and forth than to try and bring Julie and Mildred to the castle every day. Will you do it, Hiccup? For me?”

Hecate sighed; her eyes were getting heavy, and she felt sleep pulling at her. “It’s a good plan. And anything is better than in the infirmary.”

“Thank you, darling. I’ll put together some things for you.” She waited for Hecate to answer, but she was already asleep.

 

Pippa transferred into Hecate’s private rooms, taking a moment to take it all in without Hiccup’s wary presence, always afraid she was being judged and coming up short. How different it felt from when she’d first been here after the Spelling Bee. Then, the room had been impersonal, almost stark despite its comfortable furniture. Oh, the dark, somber furniture was still here, but now it was balanced by Pippa’s efforts to bring color into Hecate’s life. Every bright memory that Pippa had captured during their childhood now hung, large and framed, on the wall. A nubby throw in emerald green was draped across the arm of a chair. Moving to the bedroom, Pippa grinned when she spotted her cross-stitched piece through the open bathroom door. She’d made it by hand, and it was well worth every painful needle stab in her fingers. She could feel herself in Hecate’s rooms now – a real presence in Hecate’s everyday life. As it should be – should always have been.

Pippa shook her head, trying to focus on the task at hand: Hiccup needed clothes and toiletries packed for her stay with the Hubbles. She vanished the faded flowers she’d sent to Hecate last week, making a mental note to send a smaller arrangement to Julie’s. She summoned Hecate’s toothbrush and other toiletries from the bathroom, wrapping them in a soft towel and placing them on the bed. Next, she rummaged through Hecate’s cupboard until she found her travel bag. Floating it to the bed Pippa searched through Hecate’s wardrobe to find anything loose and comfortable. Unsurprisingly, the selection was slim. Finally, in the way back, Pippa found a pair of drawstring lounge pants and a couple of loose blouses. They joined the bag on the bed. Maybe she’d have more luck in the dresser. She pulled one drawer open, pleased to find neatly folded nightwear. She pulled out a couple of night dresses and a pair of purple pajamas, adding them to the stack of items on the bed. She considered Hecate’s dressing gown, but the stiff fabric and leather looked far too uncomfortable. Who wears a leather dressing gown, anyway? She scanned the items on the bed, checking to see what she’d forgotten.

“Knickers, Pip!” She slapped herself on the forehead. “We surely wouldn’t want to be there when Hiccup finds out she’s got no knickers.” She turned back to the dresser and opened the next drawer. Two for two, she thought, smiling at the tidy rows of functional black underwear. “Well, Hiccup, you’re nothing if not consistent.” She counted out a week’s worth of sets and was just closing the drawer when a flash of color caught her eye – something pink. Without thinking, she swept a stack of camisoles to the side. Pippa’s breath caught in her throat. The pink didn’t belong to any lingerie. It was a letter. It was a whole stack of letters in pink envelopes, tied together with a black ribbon. And they were addressed to her.

With trembling fingers Pippa pulled the stack out of the drawer. There were so many – maybe a couple dozen. She flipped through them with her thumb. They’d obviously been written over a long span of time. The envelopes were all different shades of pink. The ink on the ones at the top of the stack was new and clear, the ones on the bottom were obviously older, envelopes and ink faded with time. Every single one was addressed to Pippa Pentangle. The only differences were the addresses. Pippa’s heart stuttered as she realized that Hecate had always, _always_ known where to find her.

Pippa stumbled to the chair in front of Hecate’s vanity, plopping down gracelessly. She pulled the bottom letter free. Pip’s address was still Amulet’s Academy. She held it reverently. Tear-stained, with frayed edges and greasy smudges, it had clearly been handled many times over the years. Suddenly, Pippa knew: this was what she’d waited thirty years for – the reason Hecate had forsaken her. Pippa didn’t care that it was wrong. She didn’t care that Hecate would surely consider it an invasion of privacy. Her entire life had been upended, disastrously so, without explanation. And she was holding that explanation in her hands – she _knew_ it. It’s addressed to me, she thought, knowing full well that it was no justification for what she was about to do.

She almost bottled out when she flipped the envelope over and saw the imprint of a kiss in red lipstick, sealing the envelope closed. She scrubbed the tears out of her eyes and ripped open the flap before she lost her nerve.

 

> _17 June 1985_
> 
> _Dearest Pipsqueak,_
> 
> _I’m sorry, Pip, sorrier than you can ever know. And I know it’s not enough. I could fill a library with the words ‘I’m sorry’ and it still wouldn’t be enough. Like I was never enough. I know you’ve always insisted that I was, and maybe, when all we had to deal with were cruel classmates I might have believed you. But that’s a luxury I can no longer afford – and I can’t allow you to pay the price for me._
> 
> _I never told anyone how I’ve felt about you these last few years. I could hardly tell you or even admit it to myself. But I love you, Pippa and I always will. That’s why I had to leave. I don’t know how, but somehow Father found out. He never said anything directly, but when I was home last… Oh, Pip, you wouldn’t believe the things he said about witches or wizards who love someone of the same sex. I know he’s never been kind, but the hate and the viciousness of what he said still stuns me. I still can’t understand it; he must have known he was talking about me, and he said those things anyway. I’ve never felt like less than I did then. I could have lived with that, though, Pip. After all, what’s one more disappointment added to my ledger? But he started talking about what he would do to anyone who tried to ‘pervert his daughter,’ as he called it. I’ve never been more terrified. He would have hurt you, Pip, ruined you and your family. He would have killed every dream you ever had. I couldn’t let that happen. You deserve so much more than any life you might ever have with me. I’m so sorry._
> 
> _I hope that someday you can remember our time at Amulet’s fondly. If not, please forget about me. I only want for you to be happy and to know that I love you._
> 
> _Then, now, and always,_
> 
> _Hiccup_

 

Pippa’s lungs hurt. Her throat hurt. Even her cheeks hurt, raw from the tears that tracked across them for who knew how long. Pippa didn’t like to believe she was the kind of person who could hate, but she hated Hecate’s father. Sweet Hecate, who had only tried to please but had always fallen short in his eyes. Pippa was no fool. She knew that Hiccup’s life had been…hard and lonely. She’d done everything she could to make up for that, and just when it looked like they might finally be free to live their own lives, he’d ripped that chance away. Worse, she thought, he’d forced Hecate to do it herself.

“Pippa?”

Startled out of her wits, Pippa clutched the letter to her chest and looked up to find Ada’s blue eyes gazing down at her, concern etched across her features. “It was taking so long, I thought you might need…” She spotted the stack of pink envelopes. “Oh, dear. I don’t think you were meant to find those.”

Hot anger shot through her. “Are you saying I don’t have the right to know?” Pippa pushed to her feet and brushed past Ada, summoning the rest of the letters to her hands. “I know you know what happened to us. I deserve to know why. After all this time…I deserve to know…” The next thing she knew she was sobbing again, clinging to Ada while the older witch smoothed her hair and whispered comforting nonsense words. Eventually, her breathing settled, and Ada guided her over until she was sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I don’t know everything. You know that Hecate is very…private. I only know that she ended your friendship and that she never recovered from it. I’ve surmised, over the years, that her father had something to do with it.”

“He had everything to do with it, Ada.” She stared at the rest of the letters, turning them over in her hands. “What do I do now? I need to know what happened. I – I need to know her.”

“You do know her, dear, better than any of us, I’d say. You know the Hecate underneath all of those layers of self-preservation.” She reached out and pulled the letter from Pippa’s hands. “I understand why you had to read this. I do.”

“But I need to tell Hiccup,” she said, sadly, “and hope she isn’t too angry.”

“You do.” She pulled her bag of lemon drops out of her pocket and held it out. “You’ll feel better,” she said, rattling the bag. She waited until Pippa took one. “Why don’t you let me finish up here, dear. Go talk to her. She will be angry, but, I think knowing that you forgive her will go a long way towards smoothing things over. Assuming you do forgive her?”

“There’s nothing to forgive, Ada. Nothing from her, anyway. I’ll never forgive her father.”

“That makes two of us, dear. That makes two of us.”

 

Pippa walked to the infirmary, trying to calm down and give herself time to think. The expressions on Dimity and Julie’s faces told her that she must still look a fright, but she didn’t care. She walked past them without a second glance, fingers gripped tightly around the stack of letters. She pulled the curtain around Hecate’s bed, activating the silencing spell, then lowered herself into the chair and waited.

She couldn’t help reaching out and tangling their fingers together. It was enough to make Hecate stir.

“Hic-cup? You’re crying. What’s wrong?” Her eyes searched Pippa’s face, widening in horror when they fell upon the stack of envelopes clutched to her chest. “What are those?” Her breath started coming in gulps. “Where did you get those?”

“I’m sorry, Hiccup, I know you’re upset…”

“YOU HAD NO RIGHT!” She tried to sit up, but the pain forced her back. “Those were private, Pippa.” She tried to pull her hand away, but Pippa gripped it fiercely.

“I know, I know, I know, Hiccup.” Hecate reached for the letters, and Pippa let her have them. “I’ve only read the first one and I know I didn’t have the right, but don’t you see, darling - I had the _need_. All these years and I never really knew why. I’ve lived for the last thirty years with a…great, gaping, bleeding…Hecate Hardbroom sized hole in me and I never knew _why_. I couldn’t bear to live without knowing another minute more. I hope you can understand that and not be angry.”

Hecate finally pulled her hand from Pippa’s, using it to cover her eyes, and her tears, while she tried to regain any sort of composure. She sobbed when she felt Pippa’s hand slide tentatively onto her stomach. “I don’t…I couldn’t…I always wanted to tell you, Pipsqueak. “I just…you were safer if I was gone.” She turned to look at Pippa, shifting her hand to grip Pippa’s. I always knew I…weighed you down, like a stone around your neck and…and I thought that maybe I could live with that. But, I couldn’t take the chance that he’d…I couldn’t take that chance with you, no matter how much it hurt.” A tear rolled down her cheek. “I know it’s not something you can forgive.”

“You’re right, Hecate.” She reached up and brushed the tear away. “I can never forgive what your father did to us. It’s like he stole our lives from us, Hiccup. But there is nothing you need ask forgiveness for. You were trying to protect me – it was no different than what you did in the firefight. You tried to keep me safe at great personal cost.” Hecate was crying freely now, and Pippa summoned a handkerchief to dry her eyes. “And you have never, _ever_ , been a stone around my neck. An anchor when I needed one, perhaps, but always a welcome one.”

“I’ve never deserved you, Pip, but I’m so thankful I’ve had you in my life.”

“Nonsense, Hecate. It doesn’t work that way. It’s not about deserving or not deserving. I love you and you love me, and that’s all there is to it.” She snorted. “At least that’s all there should be to it.”

Hecate’s lips twitched into a rueful grin. “We don’t do things the easy way, do we, Pipsqueak?”

“That makes it all the sweeter, darling.”

The curtain flapped a bit before slowly sliding open. Ada peeked in, looking back and forth between the two of them. “Is everything okay in here?” She looked pointedly at Pippa who nodded. “The transport is ready. As soon as you’re ready, Hecate, we can move you to Ms. Hubble’s flat.” She reached down and squeezed Hecate’s shoulder. “I’m afraid it’s going to be more than a little uncomfortable, but I fear it can’t be helped.” She backed out of the space, closing the curtain behind her.

Pippa sighed. “Are you okay, Hiccup? About the letter?”

Hecate wouldn’t look at her. “I could ask you the same thing.”

“I’m glad I know, as painful as it was to read.” She traced a finger up Hecate’s arm until it was resting against the stack of envelopes Hecate still held against her chest. “I’d very much like to read the rest of them, Hiccup…if you trust me to do so.”

Hecate clutched them a little tighter, panic coloring her eyes. “They – they aren’t pretty. I told you about things that…I’m…well, I’m not proud of them.”

“I’ve done things I’m not proud of, either, Hecate. I’d still like to know the you that I missed out on, if you’d let me. I’ll read them right here if that’s what-“

“No! I don’t want to know when…” She closed her eyes and handed the stack to Pippa, feeling the familiar weight of dread settling in her chest.

“Thank you for trusting me with these. With you.” She leaned forward and brushed a stray strand of hair from Hecate’s forehead before placing a quick kiss in its place. “Don’t be afraid, Hiccup. There’s nothing in these that could make me love you one bit less.” She stepped away, calling to the transport witches that they were ready.

Hecate’s lips pressed together in a tight line. “I hope that’s true, Pip,” she whispered as Pippa disappeared behind the curtain.

 

**Thursday**

The dark didn’t seem as dark as it had been. Hecate guessed that meant it was morning. Her body still ached. At least it was quiet. She chanced opening her eyes. Definitely daytime. Hecate looked around, squinting. She still wasn’t used to the jarring colors of Mildred’s bedroom. Every item seemed to be a different color. Slowly, Hecate turned her head, hoping to find a glass of water on the bedside table. Instead, she found a small vase filled with fluffy pink peonies. And Mildred Hubble. “Mildred?”

Mildred looked up from her sketchbook, smiling nervously. “Miss Hardbroom?” She set her sketchbook on the floor and leaned closer. “I’m glad you’re awake. I’ve been worried about you.” She started to touch Hecate’s arm, but snatched her hand back, twisting the edge of her hoodie instead.

“Witches are hard to kill, Mildred. Especially when they’re as cantankerous as I.”

“C-cantankerous?”

“Grouchy,” Hecate supplied, winking. Her body ached from being in bed so long. She gritted her teeth and tried to push herself into a seated position. “Help me get…” She couldn’t finish, but Mildred had already jumped to her feet, carefully pulling Hecate forward, letting her lean against her. Once she was up, Mildred stacked up the pillows so she could lean against them. Hecate leaned back, exhaling a slow steam of air as she waited for the pain in her side to pass. “Thank you, Mildred. Are you the only one here?”

She nodded. “Mum’s at work, and Miss Pentangle and Miss Cackle were called to meet with the Great Wizard. I don’t think you were supposed to wake up.  I’m to mirror Miss Pentangle right away if you need me to.” She fiddled with the tip of her plait, frowning. Suddenly, she brightened. “Do you want some water?” She snatched up a cup with a straw sticking out of it from the nightstand, sloshing some over the side. Hecate reached for it, but her hand was shaking so badly she clenched her fingers into a fist and pulled it back to her lap. “It’s okay, HB, I can hold it. I promise I won’t spill anymore.”  She leaned over and held it out.

Irritated at being so needy, Hecate almost refused, but her thirst won out. She leaned forward and sucked at the straw until the glass was almost empty. “Thank you.” She flopped back against the pillows, slipping down into an uncomfortable slump. She reached out again, hand a bit steadier, and brushed her fingers against the petals of the peonies. “I suppose these are from Miss Pentangle as well?” She asked, mainly to make conversation. She knew damn well who those pink flowers were from, and the warmth of that filled her chest.

Mildred nodded so hard Hecate thought her head would bobble right off. “She left a note with them as well!” She pulled a folded piece of paper out of the arrangement and held it out for Hecate to take. “She said I could read it if you needed me to.” Hecate told her to go ahead then, so Mildred unfolded it and cleared her throat.

 

> _My darling Hiccup,_
> 
> _I wanted you to have something lovely to see when you woke. Plus, you’ve been in the same pajamas four days now, so some sweet-smelling flowers can’t hurt._
> 
> _Xoxoxox Pipsqueak_

 

Mildred made a weird strangling noise and forced her face into a neutral expression.

“You may as well laugh, Mildred,” she said, chuckling softly herself. She took a good whiff of herself. “I don’t think those are quite enough flowers.” She held out a hand trying to feel her power. At first, she couldn’t feel anything, but after a moment she felt the familiar hum of her magic in her blood. It was weak, though, thready where it should be strong. She didn’t have enough for the shower spell. But…she looked at Mildred. Maybe _she_ didn’t need any power for that. It’s not like I’m in any position to be vain or prideful, she thought with no small amount of bitterness. “You know how to do a shower spell, don’t you, Mildred?” The girl nodded. “Good. See if you can cast one, but instead of focusing on yourself, think about pushing it towards me. Can you try that?”

Mildred nodded and closed her eyes, concentrating. She murmured the words of the spell and pushed it towards HB.

Hecate felt the spell hit her like a gust of wind. Too late, she remembered that her injury responded to magic. She braced herself for the fresh burst of pain, pleasantly surprised to find that it never came. Instead, she felt scrubbed clean and much, much better.

“Did it work?” Mildred asked, shyly.

“Very well, Mildred Hubble. Very well, indeed.” She arched an eyebrow at the girl. “You’ve been holding out on me. That was…was it only a shower spell?

Mildred nodded. “I think so. I mean…I hoped it didn’t hurt you, like before with the mediwitches.  I wanted it to make you feel better, but all I said were the words to the shower spell.”

Hecate thought about that. Before, when the wound had seemed to feed on the magic, the healers had been actively trying to heal the injury. This time, Mildred’s magic didn’t have anything to do with the injury and, instead of making her feel worse, she seemed to feel much better. She held up a hand and studied it. While it certainly wasn’t steady, she had no doubt she’d be able to drink out of a cup – easily. Even her magic felt steadier. She would definitely need to talk to Pippa and Ada about this strange new development.

“Did I do something wrong, HB?”

“Not at all. In fact, you may have just helped me figure out how to treat this bloo – this troublesome injury.”

Mildred giggled. “You can say ‘bloody,’ HB. I am thirteen now.”

“Right you are.” She pushed herself back up the mattress, pleased that it didn’t really hurt. In fact, her main complaint at the moment was the desperate need to _get out of bed_. It wouldn’t hurt to go to the bathroom, either, she thought. One good sneeze and she’d need another shower spell. “I think, Mildred, that I’ve had all of lying in bed that I can take. Since you are thirteen, I wondered if you might be interested in watching the next Harry Potter movie? I believe we’re up to Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire?”

“Really? You want to watch it with me? Just me?” She started bouncing on her toes.

Hecate couldn’t keep herself from rolling her eyes. “I am talking to you, Mildred Hubble.” She eased herself upright and gingerly lowered one leg to the floor. A slight wave of dizziness hit, and she reached a hand out to grab Mildred’s shoulder.

“Are you sure you should be doing this, HB? I don’t think Mum or Miss Pentangle would like you getting out of bed.”

“That’s why we have to do it before they get back.” She squeezed her eyes shut and breathed in a great lungful of air, willing the dizziness to pass. “Just let me lean on you a little. Please.”

Mildred grabbed her hand and draped Hecate’s arm across her shoulders. “You can lean on me a lot. If you fall, Miss Pentangle will skin us both.”

“Too right.” She put her other foot on the floor and pushed herself up, leaning more heavily on Mildred than she thought she would. Briefly, she thought about asking Mildred to perform another shower spell on her but decided not to press her luck. The room stopped spinning in only a few seconds, and she nodded for Mildred to lead them to the door. “Not too fast.” Mildred led them slowly to the bathroom first, leaving Hecate clutching the counter with a promise that she would be just outside the door. Hecate didn’t care, she just had to _go_. Once she’d finished taking care of personal matters – and brushing her teeth, because…well, four days…who needed magic to repel an attack when she had her breath? She looked at herself in the mirror. “You look like death itself,” she muttered to her reflection. Of course, the hospital gown top didn’t help. Neither did the wild mess of hair. She reached up to try and smooth it when a sharp pain, like an ice pick jabbing into her shoulder, took her breath away. She’d forgotten about dislocating her shoulder. That must be why she still had the hospital gown on for a top – there was no way she could pull a shirt over her head right now. Sighing, she called Mildred in and asked her if Pippa had brought more than one set of clothes for her, Mildred nodded and hurried off to get a new pair of pajama bottoms and another hospital gown. Pippa could help her with her hair later, she thought, enjoying the flutter in her stomach that accompanied the thought.

Finally, Hecate felt as clean as she could hope to without taking an actual shower. Mildred resumed her place under Hecate’s arm, and they tottered off to the sofa. Hecate was much more exhausted than she expected to be and sank gratefully into the cushions. Mildred pulled the footrest out and pushed the DVD into the player. While it loaded, she popped a bag of microwave popcorn, refilled Hecate’s cup of water and got an orange juice for herself. Lastly, she pulled a fuzzy blanket across them both, settling in just as the opening scene began.

An hour later Pippa and Julie were whispering together and taking pictures of the sight before them: Hecate Hardbroom sound asleep on the sofa while Mildred Hubble slept, snuggled up beside her with her head in her lap and Hecate’s arm curled protectively around her.

“I don’t want to wake them up,” Pippa whispered. She glanced at the clock. “It’s still an hour yet until Ada arrives with Dimity. Let’s leave them be for a bit.”

“You’ve got news from the meeting with Mr. Big Hat, then?” When Pippa nodded, Julie turned and scanned the tiny living room. “Tidy enough, I suppose. You might need to magic up a few chairs.” Pippa nodded again. “I’ll magic us up some food, then. How many people?”

Pippa counted in her head. “Eight all together.”

“One of everything from the Chinese takeaway place ought to do. I’ll put the order in now, delivery in about two hours?” Again, Pippa nodded.

Thinking about the stack of pink envelopes tucked into her travel bag, Pippa excused herself to Mildred’s bedroom. She tucked herself into the bed, pulling a pillow into her lap, hoping it would smell like Hecate. It did – but not in a good way. With a sigh, she climbed back out of the bed and waved a hand, sending the current linens to the laundry hamper and replacing them with… Pippa cocked her head, trying to make out what – or who – was printed on Mildred’s spare sheets. A skinny sheep? Carrying a…skateboard? She shook her head and climbed back in. Sometimes, she truly did not understand non-magical people.

Pippa summoned the stack of letters, again, pulling the bottom one free. Chronological order seemed best, she decided. She noticed this one felt different, off-balance. She ran her fingers over it and realized that it had something inside besides the letter. She slipped her finger under the flap, smiling again at the bright red lip print. A ring fell into her lap when she pulled out the folded piece of paper. She clapped one hand over her mouth and fished the ring out of the sheets with the other. Reverently, she held it up to the light. A pale, rose-gold band in a matte finish, the ring had a continuous series of constellations etched into its surface, revealing the sparkling finish beneath. She held it at different angles to the light, watching the constellations sparkle like the real thing. She noticed an inscription on the inside and summoned her reading glasses. _Pipsqueak and Hiccup,_ it said on one half, _Someday_ on the other. “Someday was a long time coming, wasn’t it darling?

 

> _8 August 1985_
> 
> _My dearest Pipsqueak,_
> 
> _I leave for Weirdsister tomorrow, and I can’t stop thinking about you and all the plans you had for us. I don’t know that I ever told you that your plans were the stuff of my wildest dreams. They were. More than I ever should have dared to dream, it seems, now. Those plans are why I bought you this ring. I had it done for your graduation present before…well, you know, before I ruined everything. It was meant to be a promise. To you, to myself maybe, that someday we’d be able to do all the things we’d talked about. I know we don’t have a someday anymore, and I know that it’s my fault. I wanted you to have it anyway, if not as a promise for the future, perhaps as a reminder of a happier past. I love you, Pip._
> 
> _Then, now and always,_
> 
> _Hiccup_

 

Pippa stared at the ring in her hand, reading the inscription and the letter again. “We’ve got our someday back,” she said. She knew that and wanted Hecate to know it as well. She smiled as an idea formed in her head. Telling is never as good as showing, she thought. She slipped the band onto her left-hand ring finger. It was still a promise… and now, perhaps, a placeholder for another sort of ring that might, maybe, someday grace her hand.

She heard a commotion from the living room and hurriedly tucked the letters away.  Ada and Dimity had arrived. The flying teacher was currently trying to navigate across the crowded room on a pair of aluminum crutches. Mildred and Hecate were both awake now, Mildred quickly pushing things out of Dimity’s path until she could flop down on the sofa next to Hecate.

“You’re looking better than last time I saw you, HB.” Dimity gave her knee a gentle thump. “I’m glad. That was some bad business.” She thumped Hecate’s knee again. “Do you know what kind of magic that was? Have you ever heard of something that wouldn’t let you heal?”

Hecate thought back to her days under Mistress Broomhead and the scars trailing down her shoulder. She glanced at Mildred, who was listening intently for her answer. “I’ve…seen it…before. I fear I’ve never been able to work out any counter spells.” She wondered if her father had known how to cast those spells. In her heart she knew that he probably did. “I’m glad you’re recovering.”

“Same here, HB. Cackle’s just isn’t the same without you lurking about. I’m ready for you to come home. I want things to go back to normal.” Hecate looked at her with sad brown eyes. “I know. Wishful thinking.”

At that moment, Miss Bat and Mr. Rowan-Webb materialized in the kitchen, crowding the tiny flat even more. Pippa summoned two more chairs and squeezed them in front of the tv. Mildred pressed against the patio door, unsure of what to do or where to go. Hecate held a hand out to her, drawing her over and tucking her in between Dimity and herself. It was crowded, but Dimity didn’t seem to mind, and Mildred looked pleased.

Ada stepped into the circle and cleared her throat. Julie slipped into a seat at the table and started flipping through the pages of Witching Weekly while she waited to hear anything she didn’t already know. Pippa pulled the last chair next to Hecate’s side of the sofa, reaching over the arm and taking Hecate’s hand in hers. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Hecate’s cheeks color and she could feel her stiffen, but Hecate made no move to pull her hand away. Rather, she gripped it even tighter.

“As you know, Miss Pentangle, Miss Drill and I met with the Great Wizard today. I wish I could say the meeting was productive, but I don’t want to get anyone’s hopes up.” She conjured up a chair and sat down heavily.

“Did you really think you’d get any help from that great git?” Algernon groused. “He’s not sticking his nose in if it doesn’t benefit him.”

“I can’t see how Agatha being set free benefits any of us, Algie,” Miss Bat said, resting a hand on his arm.

“Indeed not, Miss Bat,” Ada agreed. “I’m afraid that he didn’t have any more information than what we’d already gleaned.”

Dimity snorted at that. “He had a bloody bit less, I’d say. He didn’t know a thing that we didn’t tell him.”

“That appears to be true,” Ada agreed, “and we don’t know much ourselves. He is looking for the real Wilbur Birdsong in the hope that he’ll know who potioned him. He’s not had any luck so far.”

“And he won’t have it, love.” Julie held up the paper and moved to show it to Ada. “I don’t know why you people even bother to have a daily. None of you lot seem to read it.” She pointed to an article.

Ada read it over the top of her glasses. “Oh, dear.” She looked around the room. “It appears Mr. Birdsong, the real Mr. Birdsong, was found dead over the weekend. Under suspicious circumstances, it seems. Apparently, he’d been dead for quite some time. That’s why it took so long to work out who it was.”

“You mean he was murdered, Ada?” Hecate looked at Pippa, then at Julie. “Why isn’t that a front-page story? Murder just doesn’t happen in the witching world. The Code forbids it.”

Julie snorted. “Ordinary world laws forbid it too, but it still happens, doesn’t it? Besides, you lot are always dueling and spelling each other. Don’t people get killed?”

“Rarely,” Hecate answered. “Even in a duel it would be almost unheard of – and still accidental. You lose your powers, not your life,” her lips twisted into a rueful smile, “though some would argue it’s much the same thing.”

Ada sighed and slapped her thigh with the paper. “Hecate’s right. Wizards and witches…it’s just not done. It makes me wonder what sort of people are in Agatha’s coven.”

“Aren’t there records of coven members?” Julie asked. “A registry somewhere?”

“I’m afraid not, dear.” Ada pushed herself back to her feet. “I’ll admit this makes me more…receptive…to the Great Wizard’s plan to send security wizards to Cackle’s – and here.”

“Here? In my flat?”

“If we agree. I’ve agreed to allow them at Cackle’s. Only the Great Wizard, and the people in this room, know that Hecate is here, but, Mildred of course…”

“Me?” Mildred straightened suddenly, jarring both Hecate and Dimity. “Why would anyone care about me?”

“You’ve kept Agatha from getting what she wants. You’ve defeated her magic, twice. You stopped Miss Mould from setting her free.” Ada smiled sadly. “I would think that some of her supporters might be quite interested in you, dear.”

Hecate felt Mildred lean into her. Before she could second-guess herself, she wrapped an arm around the girl’s shoulders.

“Oy!” Julie’s outburst caused everyone to jump. “That Mould woman. She’s not in Agatha’s coven now, is she? But she was.” She looked around at the blank faces. “Would it kill you to watch a mystery on the telly now and then? Bloody witches. She turned her back on Agatha and saved that bloody stone and all you frozen witches, right?” No response. “She knows who the other coven members are. Why don’t we ask her?”

“What makes you think she’d tell us?” Hecate scoffed at the idea.

“She gave up her magic to save Mildred, Hiccup.” Pippa answered, barely louder than a whisper. “Perhaps she would try to save Mildred again.” She shrugged. “It can’t hurt to ask.”

They were interrupted by the doorbell. “That’s dinner,” Julie said. “Millie, why don’t you get out some plates and forks for everyone.”

Ada summoned a credit card and handed it to Julie as she passed. “Certainly this counts as school business, I should think.”

Not about to argue, Julie snagged the card from Ada’s fingers and pulled the door open just as the doorbell rang for the second time. “Keep your knickers on.” The delivery boy handed her bag after bag of food, until the tiny kitchen table was overflowing. Julie tried to hand him the credit card, but he was staring past her into the living room. Turning to look, it didn’t take long for Julie to realize why he was staring.

Hecate, of course, was still wearing the hospital gown, Pippa was wearing a set of Julie’s scrubs – a particularly garish hot pink set with tiny Teletubbies printed on it that she only wore when she had to cover someone’s shift in pediatrics. Gwen and Algie were both in full robes. Only Ada looked vaguely normal. Clearly, she was going to have to make a rule: you come to the flat, you dress like an ordinary person. “We’re having a bit of a fancy dress party,” she told the delivery boy. “It’s not much, but it’s good for a lark.” He took one more look around while she signed the receipt, shrugged his shoulders and left. “All right. Food, then plotting.”

 

An hour later, most of the food was gone, Gwen and Algie had transferred back to Cackles, and Pippa and Hecate had a plan to visit Miss Mould as soon as Hecate felt up to it. They had decided, for the time being, that they didn’t need a wizard guarding Hecate and Mildred so long as there was always another adult witch, or wizard, in the apartment.

“I’m so full,” Mildred moaned, draping herself across the kitchen table.

“I don’t think you’re meant to have a serving of all twelve dishes,” her mother chided. “Go get your shower; it’s past your bedtime.”

“Mum! It’s summer and I’m thirteen!”

“And we’ve four people staying in this flat right now, so showers have to be scheduled. Go,” she swatted at Mildred’s backside with a cup towel. “And don’t use all the hot water.” Grumbling, Mildred turned to leave.

“Wait!” Pippa held up a bag from the restaurant. “Look what I just found, stuck behind the toaster – fortune cookies!”

“Wonderful!” Ada clapped her hands. “I never feel Chinese takeaway is complete if there aren’t fortune cookies.” She held out a hand as Pippa made the rounds, handing each one a cookie.

“Don’t forget the rules!” Pippa said, giggling.

“Absolutely, can’t have fortune cookies without following the rules,” Dimity said, snickering.

Hecate looked around, confused. Everyone but Mildred had a mischievous look on their faces. Mildred looked just as puzzled as Hecate felt. “I don’t know these rules. It’s a bland little cookie with a trite message and some lottery numbers stuffed inside. I don’t even usually eat them.”

Julie rolled her eyes. “I swear, Hecate. Were you ever a silly teenager?”

“Not really.”

Julie caught the wistful tone. “Well, love, better late than never, right? So…” she opened her fortune cookie and pulled out the strip of paper. “Everybody takes a turn; they read their fortune out loud and add the words ‘in bed’ at the end of it. It usually winds up being a bit naughty and hilarious.”

“I don’t get it,” Mildred said.

“Good. You don’t need to get it until you’re at least thirty. Now, take your cookie and go shower. Shoo!” Julie waved her towards the bathroom. “The grownups are going to have a bit of fun now.”

With a theatrical sigh, Mildred left the room.

“You know she’s eavesdropping,” Hecate said.

“Of course she is,” Julie answered with a chuckle. “Wouldn’t you be? I’ll go first.” She unfolded her paper and read, in her most dramatic voice: “If you feel you are right, stand firmly by your convictions – in bed.”

“I still don’t get it,” Hecate said in the midst of a chorus of disappointments.

“Well, that wasn’t a very good one.” Julie crumpled her fortune up and threw it at Hecate.

“My turn then,” Dimity announced. “Now is the time to try something new – in bed.” That got a round of laughter. “There you go, Hardbroom. It’s supposed to go like that.”

“I don’t see why you’re so pleased with it,” Hecate smirked. “With your leg I can’t imagine what you could be trying.” That earned her some approving ‘oohs.’

“Maybe you need to work on your imagination,” Dimity countered, egging on her round of ‘oohs.’ “You next, Pentangle.”

“Very well,” Pippa summoned her reading glasses and opened up her cookie. She threw her head back and laughed as soon as she read it. It took a moment before she could continue. “Everyone agrees. You are the best – in bed.” That earned Pippa a whoop-whoop from Dimity.

“It does not!” Julie snatched the paper from Pippa’s hand. “I don’t believe it – that’s what it says.” She shook her head in mock exasperation. “Your turn, Ada.”

“All right.” Ada unwrapped her cookie with great care, building up the tension as everyone waited. At last, she pulled the paper free. “Before trying to please others, think of what makes you happy – in bed.”

“Here, here!” Julie said. “Words to live by.”

Ada sighed. “These days what makes me happy is actually getting to sleep.” She popped half the cookie in her mouth. “Your turn,” she pointed to Hecate, chewing.

Hecate opened the cookie, her still-shaking hands giving her a little bit of trouble. As soon as she read her fortune, she could feel the blush start creeping up her neck and face.

“I think we’ve got a winner there,” Julie announced, rather unhelpfully. “Go on then.”

She refused to look up, eyes focused on her fortune. “Old friends will spark new adventures – in bed.” After a second of stunned silence the rest of the room broke into applause. Hecate tried to throw the fortune away, but Pippa snatched it out of her hands.

“Oh, no, you don’t, Hiccup. I’m keeping this one.” She smiled and winked, and suddenly Hecate felt like it might be okay.

After a few more minutes of banter, Ada and Dimity left for Cackle’s. In the subsequent quiet, Hecate realized how tired she was. She tried to stifle a yawn, but it wound up making her whole body shake instead.

“It’s been a long day, Hiccup. What do you say I try to do something with that hair of yours, and let’s get you to bed?” She stood up and very deliberately held out her left hand to pull Hecate out of the chair. For a moment she wasn’t sure Hecate recognized the ring, but then she froze, staring at Pippa’s hand, finally looking up, eyes bright with tears. “It’s finally someday, Hiccup.” She pulled Hecate to her feet, surprised when Hecate kept going, wrapping her good arm around Pippa and burying her face in her shoulder. “It’s all right, darling. We’re going to be all right this time.”

 

**Friday**

Pippa woke up feeling better than she had in a long while. Hecate was whole; she was feeling better thanks to Mildred’s magic – an interesting side effect that they would have to explore. And last night had almost felt like old times. She’d brushed out Hecate’s hair, carefully untangling the long locks and braiding it out of the way. Hecate had relaxed under her touch enough that she’d accepted Pippa’s offer of a backrub when she finally crawled under the covers.

It was early. Julie had an early shift, so she got up and put the coffee on. Enjoying the quiet, Pippa summoned the letters and pulled the next one from the bottom.

 

> _23 December 1987_
> 
> _Dearest Pipsqueak,_
> 
> _I know how gossip travels at Weirdsister, and so I wanted to tell you myself that I won’t be returning next term. Perhaps you’ve already heard, maybe you’ve even heard why. I’ve been lonely here without your friendship, Pip. I know it’s my own fault we aren’t here together, but I’m lonely just the same. I guess I tried to ease that loneliness by finding company with others. I’m sorry, I need to quit trying to hide my behavior in euphemisms. I’ve tried to escape my loneliness by sleeping with whoever was willing to have me. It turns out it’s easy to find a willing partner if you don’t care who it is._
> 
> _Of course, it got back to Father. He showed up at my dorm room one afternoon and told me it had been brought to his attention that his daughter was a whore. Those were his words, Pip. As much as they hurt, I’m not sure I can argue the point. He’s pulling me out of school and sending me to be tutored privately by a Mistress Broomhead at the Witches’ Training College._
> 
> _I suppose it’s no less than I deserve for ‘sullying the Hardbroom name’ as he put it. The irony of it all is that those random encounters may have helped me forget the loneliness for a few moments, but I always ended up feeling emptier than before. Always wishing it had been you. Now I’ll be even farther away from you._
> 
> _Maybe it’s for the best, leaving Weirdsister. Maybe a fresh start is what I need. I’ve certainly made a mess of this one. Something has to change. Every day I feel emptier than the day before and I’m afraid that soon there won’t be anything left of me. Somehow, leaving makes me feel like I’ll miss you even more, though I don’t see how that’s possible. Please be well, and don’t think badly of me when you hear people talk. My behavior had nothing to do with how much I love you._
> 
> _Then, now, and always,_
> 
> _Hiccup_

 

Pippa stared at the letter on the kitchen table, oblivious to the tears in her eyes or the fact that Julie was watching her from behind her coffee cup. Her fingers itched to burst that letter into flames. She’d never heard a word about Hecate being…promiscuous. She would have called anyone who’d suggested such a thing a liar and probably challenged them to a section seven. She slammed her hand on the table and pushed the letter away. It could have been her, damn it. It should have been her.

“Are you sure that reading those letters is a good idea, love?” Julie asked gently.

“It’s heartbreaking,” Pippa choked back a sob. “They’re all heartbreaking, Julie. Life has used her so badly – and I knew that. But…I didn’t expect to read something that made me feel like I never even knew her, or that could make me think differently about her.”

Julie sat down beside Pippa. “Like what? A Goth phase? She’s still in that. Or do you mean something more serious? Drugs? Alcohol? Sex with a lot of strangers?” Pippa’s pained expression told her she’d hit the nail on the head with that last one. “Ah. You know, we’ve all gone through times that make it hard to recognize ourselves. That’s part of growing up. Why would Hecate be any different?” She placed a hand on Pippa’s. “Are you sure you aren’t putting her up on some sort of pedestal that will only fall?”

“I just didn’t think she’d ever…be with someone besides me,” she blushed. “I wasn’t.”

“In thirty years? Ever? Blimey!” Pippa colored, but Julie ignored it. “Look, she’s the same person she was before you read that letter. That’s one of the old letters, yeah? So when are we talking about?”

“College.”

“When she was at her lowest, right? Don’t judge her for what she needed to do to survive, Pippa. It isn’t fair to either one of you.”

“But-“

“No buts.” Julie leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. “Tell me, Pippa, how low is your opinion of me?”

“Wh-what? I don’t think badly of you at all!” She put a hand on Julie’s arm. “Why would you even…You’ve been a true friend to me and to Hecate – especially Hecate. You’re one of the best people I know.”

“Even though I’ve got an illegitimate daughter by a man I couldn’t even find once I’d sussed out I was pregnant?” Pippa chewed her lip, thinking of her own dark time and how she coped. “We’ve all got history. So what? The way I see it is this – do you want a future?”

Pippa thought for a moment, twisting the ring on her finger. Then she squared her shoulders and nodded decisively. “Yes. I do. Whatever happened in the past doesn’t matter. She does. Thank you, Julie.”

“That’s what friends are about. Now, I’m headed off to work. Don’t let Millie go off walking the neighbor’s dog. I don’t want her outside by herself while all this craziness is happening.”

Pippa watched her leave. It was almost eight o’clock. Hecate wouldn’t be up for a while yet. She looked at the stack of letters, warier of them now than she had been. She reminded herself that every tiny bit of pain she was feeling, Hiccup had no doubt felt ten times more. And she blamed every bit of that pain on Hecate’s father. She pulled out the next letter. It couldn’t be worse.

 

> _22 March 1989_
> 
> _Dearest Pipsqueak,_
> 
> _I hope this letter finds you well; I’m afraid I am not. I’m living in a hell of my own making, though it’s no less than I deserve. I’ve written you several times since Father placed me with Mistress Broomhead. I even worked up the courage to post one, a birthday card. When I didn’t hear back from you, I assumed that meant you had no interest in rekindling our friendship. I don’t blame you. I’m only writing now because I don’t know what else to do. I’m scared, Pippa. Of Mistress Broomhead. I never thought anyone could be as cruel with their words as Father is, but she is – more so even.  Plus, she matches his cruel words with cruel magic. Mistakes are punished, severely. We all bear the scars from it. Even now I have lesions across my back that magic cannot heal. It’s the pain that keeps me awake tonight, gives me the courage to write this letter._
> 
> _There were five of us when I began, and now there are only three. The missing two just disappeared – there one day and gone the next with no word said. I’m terrified the same will happen to me, literally. I can already feel myself disappearing in a thousand smaller ways. I don’t know what will be left of me when this is over._
> 
> _I just wanted someone to know what was happening here, in case I disappear altogether. I may deserve my place here, but I don’t think the other girls do. Please don’t think I mean for you to come and save me like you did so often when we were children. I’ve accepted my place here. I’m not even sure why I’m writing. I just wanted there to be a record, I guess. I’m not really sure of anything anymore – only that I still love you._
> 
> _Then, now and always,_
> 
> _Hiccup_

 

Pippa’s tongue felt too thick and her throat too narrow. How had shy, gentle Hecate survived that? Acid burned in Pippa’s stomach as she remembered her response when she’d heard the news that Hecate Hardbroom had transferred out of Weirdsister to study with Broomhead, whose reputation for harshness was well-known. Serves her right, she’d thought at the time. If only she’d known.

Unable to wait a moment more, Pippa crept into Mildred’s bedroom. Hecate was awake, sitting up, though still disheveled. Crying, Pippa scrambled onto the bed beside her, wrapping her arms around Hecate’s neck and burying her face in her shoulder. “I’m so sorry…so sorry…so sorry…”

Confused, Hecate ignored the pain in her side and shoulder, tracing soothing circles on Pippa’s lower back with one hand, while carding the fingers of the other through her ponytail. “It’s okay, Pip. I’ve got you…whatever it is, it’ll be okay.”

“Y-you never…you never should have…have been with Broomhead,” she choked out between sobs. “I hate her, Hiccup…I hate her so much!” She broke down again, clinging desperately to Hecate.

Pippa’s outrage on her behalf caused a warm feeling to spread through Hecate’s chest – at least until she remembered that Pippa would know why she’d been sent to Broomhead in the first place.

“I hate your father for sending you there,” Pippa said into Hecate’s shoulder.

“You read the letter. You know why he did, Pip.” Those all-too-familiar feelings of worthlessness and shame boiled up inside her, and she tried to pull away. It only made Pippa cling more tightly.

“That’s no excuse, Hiccup! He knew what would happen to you there, and he sent you anyway.”

“But, I…”

Pippa leaned back so she could look Hecate in the eyes. “I don’t care how many witches, or wizards, or ordinaries you slept with to try and survive another day! I survived by keeping anyone else from getting close enough to hurt me and by drinking – everything I could get my hands on. Witches’ Brew, wine, I can’t even tolerate the smell of tequila anymore. I’ve never slept with anyone, Hiccup, did you know that? At least as far as I know, anyway, but I’ve got too many missing hours from too many blackout drunks to say for sure. So what does that make me?” Hecate was staring back at her with wide, tear-filled eyes and her hands clapped over her mouth. “So what if you tried to find some peace under other people? I tried to find mine at the bottom of countless bottles. Which of us do you think was lonelier, I wonder?” She wiped the tears from her eyes and then Hecate’s. “Will you judge yourself harshly for what you did to survive, darling? If so you’ll have to judge me as well.”

“I won’t judge you, Pipsqueak,” she whispered.

“Then perhaps we can forgive ourselves for things we did nearly thirty years ago.” Hecate nodded, and Pippa hugged her again, running her hands along Hecate’s spine. After a moment she raised her head and tapped Hecate’s shoulder. “May I?”

It took Hecate a moment to work out what she meant, but eventually she closed her eyes and nodded.

Pippa scooted around behind her, careful not to jostle her side. She undid the ties on the hospital gown and lowered the shoulders, feeling Hecate’s shiver as she did. The cross-hatch of scars ran from the top edge of her right shoulder, across her scapula and over to her spine, stopping midway down her back. Faded to white, some of them looked like burns while others like welts. It had to be the same sort of dark magic that would leave a similar scar on Hecate’s side.

“They aren’t…attractive…” Hecate whispered, finding herself caring about how they looked for the first time in her life. “You don’t…” She trailed off when she felt Pippa begin to kiss each of the scars, leaving a warm, wet trail all the way down.

“You’re beautiful, Hiccup, every part of you, inside and outside. Even if you don’t think so, you are everything that is beautiful to me – because of, not in spite of – any of the scars.” She slipped her arms around Hecate’s waist from behind, avoiding the wound, and laid her head on her shoulder. Hecate threaded their fingers together and leaned back into the embrace, still marveling at the sight of the ring on Pippa’s finger.

Neither knew how long they stayed there, but they were still there some time later when Ada came in to see if Hecate wanted lunch in the room or out. She chose out, and Pippa crawled off the bed and pulled her to her feet, leaving their hands linked as they shuffled into the kitchen.

 

After lunch Ada tried another shower spell. It worked, though not as well as Mildred’s had. Feeling better – and braver – Hecate suggested they try healing her shoulder, since that injury hadn’t been made with magic.

“Are you sure, darling?” Hecate nodded. “Very well.” Pippa wrinkled her nose. “How are your healing spells, Ada? I’ll admit I’m a bit nervous here.”

“Generally adequate, but I wonder…” She frowned, picturing the scars on Hecate’s shoulder as well as the new injury on her side. “You said the magic seems similar to what Miss Broomhead used?”

“They both created wounds you couldn’t heal with magic. When one of the girls tried, early on, it made it worse…and painful.” She closed her eyes, trying to block the memories of Lucretia Pinfeather screaming in agony while the rest of them stood by watching, helpless to do anything for her. “It seems to be similar.”

“I wonder then…” Ada tapped her finger against her chin, thinking. “If these are older spells, then perhaps they won’t react as badly to more modern magic?”

Pippa took a step back, the thought of hurting Hecate, even inadvertently, unacceptable. “I can’t. I don’t want to hurt you, Hiccup.”

“You won’t, Pipsqueak.” Hecate took Pippa’s hand and placed it on her shoulder. “I know it’s a risk, but I’m willing to take it. Please, will you at least try?”

Pippa looked at Ada, who nodded, then at Hecate, who nodded again. Blowing out a gust of air, Pippa agreed. She took a slow, steadying breath and moved to Hecate’s side and slipped both hands under the hospital gown, one on each side of her shoulder. At any other time she would be delighted to have this much of Hiccups bare skin under her hands, but right now she was too nervous to even enjoy that properly. One more deep breath and she closed her eyes and began. “ _Shoulder twist and shoulder pop, take her pain and make it stop_!” A warm surge of magic spread from her fingers into Hecate’s shoulder. She braced herself against Hecate’s cries of pain.

They didn’t come. Instead, Pippa heard a great sigh that sounded like relief. She opened her eyes to find Hecate smiling at her; Ada looked pleased as well. Hecate gingerly tested the arm, bringing it forward, backward, up to the side, and finally wrapping it around Pippa’s neck.

“I knew you could do it, Pipsqueak,” she whispered gratefully. She closed her eyes, feeling her own magic, checking her reserves. It was coming back. She could feel it moving steadily through her now, not nearly as strong as it should be, but growing. She squeezed Pippa a little tighter before letting go. “Thank you. Now,” she lifted up the side of the hospital gown, revealing the white bandage floating just above the low-slung waist of her lounge pants. “If one of you would be so kind as to magic the edges of the bandage so it’s waterproof, I’m going to go take a real shower and _wash my hair_.”

“My pleasure,” Ada said, tracing the edge of the bandage with her finger, releasing a tiny steam of magic to seal the edges. “That should do. I’ll have some tea ready when you get out.”

“Wonderful,” she said walking, still slowly, to the bedroom to gather a change of clothes.

“Let me know if you need help scrubbing any of your bits ‘n’ bobs!” Pippa called after her.

“Cheekiness is unbecoming in a witch, Pipsqueak.”

Ada and Pippa both laughed at that before Ada went about putting together tea. Pippa took a moment to check in on Mildred, who was busy sketching on the patio, before settling herself on the sofa to read another of Hecate’s letters.

 

> _18 July 1993_
> 
> _Dearest Pipsqueak,_
> 
> _As ever, I hope this letter finds you well. For once, I am also well. I wanted to tell you that I’ve accepted a position at Cackle’s Academy! It’s funny, isn’t it, that after all this time you’re still the first person I think of when I have news? Anyway, it’s a junior position teaching potions this year, with the expectation that I take over when the current instructor retires at the end of the spring term. I still don’t know why they chose me. My potions score on my competency exams was ninety-eight percent (thanks to all our time in the labs at Amulet’s, I’m sure), though I’m sure my last name may have played a role. I hate feeling like Father may have played any role in my placement. During the interview the Headmistress, Alma Cackle, said she knew my mother. If I didn’t get the post on my own merits, I’d much rather it be because she had fond memories of mother than anything to do with him._
> 
> _Do you think I’ll make a good teacher, Pip? Now that I have the job, the idea scares me. What if I turn out to be like Broomhead? Or Father? It was always you who kept me from being too severe. I pray I can do it myself, if not for the girls, for my own self-interest. No matter why Cackle’s hired me, it will be up to me to keep the job._
> 
> _Maybe we’ll see each other at a teacher’s conference someday. I’d like that. Be well, Pippa. I love you._
> 
> _Then, now and always,_
> 
> _Hiccup_

 

Pippa looked up at Ada, who was still busying herself with the tea. “Did you know that Hecate thinks you hired her because of her family name? Because of her father?”

Ada snorted as she floated the tea service onto the table. “In spite of her father, rather.” Ada sat down and waited for Pippa to join her at the table. “That misconception of hers has been corrected. At least I’ve done my best to do so.” She poured and passed Pippa a cup, helping herself to another chocolate biscuit as she did.

“Good. I wanted you to know how grateful I am that Hecate found you and Cackle’s. Most people don’t take the time to…understand…her. The home that Cackle’s has been for her…I can’t tell you how pleased I am to know that you’ve been there for her.”

“It has been my honor and privilege, Miss Pentangle.” Pippa smiled and turned to the next letter. Now that Hecate was at Cackle’s, the number of letters decreased dramatically. Pippa hoped they’d be happier as well.

 

> _7 May 1999_
> 
> _Dearest Pipsqueak,_
> 
> _Ada Cackle told me she loved me today, and now I know that I am well and truly lost. It should be so easy to love her back – she’s generous, she’s kind, she’s patient with my numerous faults. It should be so easy, but I can’t. I cannot love her, not in that way, when my heart has belonged to you since I was fifteen years old._
> 
> _I thought about pretending, just to make her happy. It wouldn’t even be hard since I do care for Ada, very much. But part of me would feel like I was being disloyal to you, foolish as that may be. How long before Ada would feel that? Before my own resentment that she was not you crept in, rotting us from the inside? I could never do that to her._
> 
> _She said she wanted me to know before her mother appointed her to be Deputy Head, so we would be equals – as if I could ever be Ada Cackle’s equal in anything. I don’t know what will happen now, and it scares me, Pip. I’ve come to think of Cackle’s as the closest thing I’ve had to a home since you, and it pains me to think of losing it as well. I’m trying to accept that, though. Someday, maybe loving someone won’t mean that I’m destined to lose them. Still, I cannot regret loving you, Pipsqueak._
> 
> _Then, now and always,_
> 
> _Hiccup_

 

Pippa stared at Ada, eyes wide, hands crushing the letter to her chest.

“Ah,” Ada said, slowly lowering her tea to the table. “I gather that letter is from…sometime around 1999?” Pippa checked the date and nodded. “I wondered if there might be a mention of my affections in one of those letters.”

“Ada! All this time you’ve let me…woo her...right in front of you. I never would have been that callous if I had known. I’m so sorry, Ada. I don’t know how you can even stand to be in the same room…I never would have held her hand during the meeting last night if I’d known.”

“Then I, for one, am thankful that you didn’t.” Ada smiled at her with a look of patient indulgence. “It was a long time ago, Pippa. And while I certainly had feelings for her, I accepted many years ago they she didn’t have the same feelings for me.”

Pippa shook her head in dismay. “How did you do it? I was never able to manage…”

“Well, for starters, I’d been in love a time or two before Hecate came along, and I’ve been in love a time or two since. She was not my one true love, though I may have hoped she could be at the time.”

“But wasn’t it terribly painful, to see her every day?”

“It was, especially at first. I must admit that my confession definitely took a toll on our friendship. She closed herself off to me. When she first came to Cackle’s, she would have these terrible nightmares. I heard her one night and I thought she’d forgotten to put a silencing spell around her rooms. But then I heard her a few more times and I knew she was leaving the spells off on purpose so I went in to check on her. That’s how we became friends. Close friends.” Pippa nodded. Hecate had suffered nightmares since they were girls. “After my confession, the silencing spells were never down again. She quit having tea with me in the afternoons. She became more formal – even by Hecate’s standards. It took years for us to get back on track.”

“What did you do?”

“Well, I was almost your age at the time so I was better equipped to handle rejection, better equipped to keep things on a professional level, if that’s what she needed. I was also just taking over as Deputy Head, and I had rather enough to keep busy.” She took another sip of tea. “It also helped that I had someone to talk to who knew exactly what Hecate was going through and could explain why being with me would only bring us both pain – someone who understood what it was like to lose the love of your life and not be able to move on.”

“I wish I knew someone like that,” Pippa mused. “I surely could have used the advice.”

“You do, dear.” Ada smiled as she took another biscuit. “We all think that no one else could ever understand our problems, but that’s almost never true. Think dear, who do you know that might know what it’s like to pine away for a lost love for decades?”

Pippa concentrated a moment before it came to her. Of course, she thought, rolling her eyes. “Gwen Bat. She waited for Algernon far longer than I had to wait for Hiccup, didn’t she?”

“Indeed. She helped me – and Hecate – immensely. It also didn’t hurt that I truly loved Hecate. Her happiness was the most important thing to me, even then. Gwen helped me see that being with me, ultimately, would not make her happy.”

“How did you deal with that?”

“Time. I never stopped loving her, but, in time, that love changed. It transformed itself into a friendship that makes up the very foundation of my life – and hers too, I think.” Pippa nodded in agreement. “She’s my dearest friend, my partner at Cackle’s, the daughter I never had and the sister I’ve always wanted. I would be the most foolish of witches if I were to discard those things in favor of a few sexual encounters.”

“You are a remarkable woman, Ada Cackle. Absolutely remarkable.”

“I know, but still it’s nice to hear,” Ada said, winking at her. “It doesn’t hurt that I’ve walked this earth for a few more seasons, either.” She chuckled to herself. “Speaking of a few more seasons, I’m going to offer you a bit of unsolicited advice, because that’s an old woman’s prerogative. Miss Bat was most helpful to me back then because she knew the road Hecate was traveling. Might I suggest that she might also prove helpful to another couple trying to reconcile after a long estrangement. She and Mr. Rowan-Webb have already navigated some of the road you find yourselves on now, pitfalls and all.”

“That’s good advice. I’ll definitely keep it mind.”

“Keep what in mind?” Hecate said from the doorway. The smile froze on her face as she looked at the letter on the table between Pippa and Ada. “Oh…”

“I was just explaining to Pippa why I am so very, very delighted that you two are finally setting yourselves to rights.” She poured Hecate a cup of tea. “Sit down, dear. You’ve nothing but friends here. I’ll step out and get Mildred.”

Pippa held out her hand to Hecate who took it with only a slight hesitation. She pulled her into the chair and leaned forward and kissed her cheek. “She truly is happy for us, darling. I’m so glad she’s been a part of your life.”

“I wasn’t sure you could…accept that.”

“She’s kept you happy, safe, and whole all these years where I could not. I’m eternally grateful to her for that.” She heard the patio door slide open and leaned back in her chair. “She also suggested we look to Gwen and Algie for advice about…reconnecting.”

Hecate frowned only a second before her expression morphed into a mask of horror. “You don’t mean…she doesn’t want us to ask them about…” She snapped her mouth closed as Mildred sat down in the empty chair.

It took Pippa all of a few seconds to work out what Hecate was thinking, and then she exploded in laughter – howling until her sides ached and tears streamed down her face. Every time she started to pull herself together she’d look at Hecate’s mortified expression and lose it all over again. Ada’s careful study of the salt shaker wasn’t helping. Finally, gasping for breath, she managed to speak. “Merlin’s beard, Hiccup, no…I can’t even imagine asking…I’d sooner die…or stay celibate and wear lime green every day.” She wiped her eyes with a napkin. “She meant figuring out how we still fit together after such a long separation.”

“Oh…”

Mildred looked at the three of them and decided she’d rather go back to sketching on the balcony. “Why are grownups always so weird?”

 

**Saturday**

Once again, Pippa was the first one up. She stretched out on the sofa, magicked to be just long enough for Pippa to sleep on it at night. As always, her first thought was of Hiccup, sleeping in Mildred’s bed on the other side of the wall – the cause of her current state of happiness. She’d spent so many years where every waking thought of Hecate brought so much pain, she could hardly process the happiness she felt now whenever the dark witch bubbled up in her heart.

Enjoying the silence and the lazy feeling draped across her, Pippa summoned the stack of letters. There weren’t many left now. Hecate’s improved mental state at Cackle’s had lessened the need, she supposed. She traced her finger over the ever-present lipstick print on the back before breaking the seal.

 

> _5 July 2007_
> 
> _Dearest Pipsqueak,_
> 
> _Father died today. I write those words and I don’t feel anything for him; and yet, even at almost forty years old, I still feel like an orphan. I feel relieved and then I feel guilty for feeling relieved, but nothing for the man himself._
> 
> _The last few months have been hard. I didn’t expect it to be so difficult to watch him decline. He always seemed so powerful, so strong. At the end he couldn’t even care for his most basic needs. I never thought that I would have to care for him after he spent his life caring so little for me. While I was back at the manor – I can’t call it home now, that will always be Cackle’s – I found a box of my mother’s things. He told me that he had disposed of everything. A lie? A punishment? I don’t know, but what I would have given to have had these mementos as a girl._
> 
> _I was sorry to hear that your father passed away last year, Pipsqueak. I sent flowers. I even went to the service – it was beautiful. How I wish that I could have held you in my arms and told you that you would be okay. I wanted to tell you that time really would make that pain bearable, like it did for me when Mother died, like I hope it will someday do for the loss of you. I wanted to do those things, but I was afraid I would be an unwelcome intrusion, so I left early._
> 
> _I still remember your father’s kindness to me that summer I was allowed to come visit. It was one of the happiest times of my life. I still put flowers on his grave every summer solstice. Be well, Pipsqueak. You remain my one great love._
> 
> _Then, now and always,_
> 
> _Hiccup_

 

Pippa looked up from the letter to see Hecate hesitating in the doorway. She pushed herself into a seated position and patted the sofa next to her. “The one where your father died,” she said, waving the letter. “You still send the flowers every Summer Solstice.” She waited for Hecate to settle in next to her before covering them both with the blanket and leaning against Hecate’s shoulder. “There’s just two left. Stay with me while I read them?” Hecate nodded and adjusted herself so she could wrap one arm around Pippa’s waist. Pippa turned the envelope over and traced the lipstick print. “You’ve been wearing the same shade of lipstick since you were fifteen years old, Hiccup. Didn’t you ever want to try a different one?”

“You said you liked that one.”

“So I did,” she turned so she could look Hecate in the eyes. “I still do.” She stretched up just enough to place a tiny kiss on Hecate’s lipstick-free mouth. “I like your lips this way, too,” she said as she settled back and opened the letter.

 

> _19 Janurary 2008_
> 
> _Dearest ~~Pipsqueak~~ Headmistress,_
> 
> _Congratulations, Pip! Pentangles Academy! I always knew you would do it – I’m so very proud of you! I remember all those nights at Amulet’s when you would sneak into my room and we would dream about your academy – and now it’s real. I still wish things had been different and we’d been able to build your dream together. No matter now, though. I have my place at Cackle’s, and you’ve made your dream real all on your own._
> 
> _I did go to the ceremony to mark the laying of your Founding Stone. How magical that day was! I meant to speak to you in person, but there were so many more important people vying for your attention, I didn’t want to be a bother. There was a point, though, where I thought you saw me. I tried to wave, but I must confess that I was too afraid, so much time has passed. I didn’t know if my presence would even be welcome, and I didn’t want to find out that it was not._
> 
> _I turned forty last week. Two decades under the bridge like so much water and still I love you. Be well, Pipsqueak. I look forward to great things from Pentangle’s Academy._
> 
> _Then, now and always,_
> 
> _Hiccup_

 

“I did see you that day.” Pippa said, as she folded the letter and placed it back in its envelope. “I tried to get ‘round to you, but there were always people in the way. People who were much _less_ important than you, darling.”

“I would have run, just like I did before. As long as we didn’t meet, I could still hold on to the fantasy that maybe you didn’t hate me. I knew that if I ever met you face to face again, I’d lose even that. It’s why I could never be brave enough to see you again or send the letters.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, Hiccup. Have you read these letters lately? The woman writing them has been brave time and time again. She’s risen above circumstances beyond her control that would have broken other witches.” Pippa opened the last envelope. “You’ve been braver than anyone I’ve ever known, Hecate Hardbroom.” She handed the letter to Hecate. “Will you read this one to me? Please?”

Hecate took the paper in her trembling hand, smoothing it onto her lap just so she could hold it steady. She squeezed Pip a little tighter and pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head. She didn’t need to be afraid anymore. She knew that. Pippa had read the worst of the letters, the worst of her, and she was still here, snuggled against her. Still choosing her after all this time. She breathed in a steadying breath and started to read.

 

> _15 April 2017_
> 
> _Dearest Pipsqueak,_
> 
> _Today I learned that you will be coming to Cackle’s for the annual Spelling Bee championships. As Deputy Headmistress, let me offer Pentangle’s Academy my heartiest congratulations on reaching the finals. Beyond that, as Hiccup, I hardly know what else to say. The thought of seeing you tomorrow makes me anxious – in both senses of the word. I’m so looking forward to seeing you after all these years my heart is fit to burst. Yet, I must admit that the very thought fills me with such dread. Thirty years is a long time, and I’m afraid of what I’ll see when I finally look into your eyes again. Anger? Hatred? Pain? Nothing? I confess it’s the last one that frightens me the most. I know that fondness or happiness is too much to ask for, but still, it doesn’t keep me from hoping._
> 
> _I hope we can rekindle some remnant of the friendship we used to have. I don’t think I can live another thirty years with you out of reach. I swear I will do better this time, Pippa, to tell you how I feel, to be honest, to stay. I will be brave this time, even if you can’t love me back the way I have always loved you. Be well, Pipsqueak, until I see you tomorrow._
> 
> _Then, now and always,_
> 
> _Hiccup_

 

“That certainly was not how that turned out, was it?” Hecate handed the letter back to Pippa. “I was as much myself as I ever have been.”

“I don’t know, Hiccup,” she laced their fingers together, “here we are, just the same. I can’t complain with how things turned out.”

“Mornin’ loves,” Julie mumbled as she shuffled into the kitchen. “You lot are looking well this morning. That future must be looking a bit brighter.”

“Definitely,” Pippa said. “I guess I’d better budge up before Mildred comes in.”

“Suit yourself,” Julie said, starting the coffee maker, “but just so we’re clear: I have no problem with Mildred seeing you two be affectionate or knowing that you are in a relationship. Hecate is a part of her family now, which means you will be part of her family as well, Pip.”

“That would be brilliant, Julie,” Pippa threaded her arm through Hecate’s. “Don’t you think so, Hiccup?” She turned to find Hecate beet red but smiling.

“Oh, and one more thing,” Julie waved her coffee mug in Hecate’s direction. “If all your snogging on my sofa prompts any more questions about the birds and the bees from Millie? It’s magic mum’s turn to deal with that. Now,” she held out her hand to Pippa, “newspaper please?” With a wave of Pippa’s fingers, the daily edition of The Guardian appeared in Julie’s hand. “I’m going out on the balcony to enjoy my coffee and the daily rag. Snog away, girls.”

Hecate rolled her eyes as Pippa bounced around, looking at her expectantly. “Maybe just a cuddle until we can be sure we won’t have an adolescent audience? I’m not up to giving Mildred Hubble ‘the talk’ this morning.

Saturday proved to be the lazy day that they didn’t know they needed. They ate leftover Chinese takeaway, watched two more Harry Potter movies and Pippa taught Mildred how to play chess. Hecate and Julie even managed a short walk so Hecate could get out of the house. That evening, Ada came by to report that Miss Mould was willing to speak with Hecate and Pippa, as soon as Hecate felt well enough to make the trip. Also, Algernon and Dimity had taken to researching the library for any archaic spells that might be used to release Agatha from the picture.

 

**Sunday**

Hecate woke as the sun streamed through Mildred’s bedroom window. She missed her dark room at the castle. She stretched slowly, taking stock of both her magic and her pain level. She was pleased to find that her magic almost felt back to normal and her side was only sore, like muscles that had been used too much. She’d ask Julie to check the bandage, maybe she could forgo that and actually wear something besides saggy joggers and t-shirts.

She rolled over and came face to face with a vase bursting with pink hydrangea blooms. Smiling, she reached out and ran her fingers through the blossoms. That’s when she noticed the black envelope leaning against the vase, practically buried under the flowers.

Hecate eased herself up until she was sitting cross-legged on the mattress, the envelope in her shaking hands. Her name was printed in Pippa’s uneven script in sparkly pink ink. She turned it over to find a sparkly pink lipstick kiss on the flap, just as she had done with hers.

 

> _24 June 2018_
> 
> _Dearest Hiccup,_
> 
> _The day you left me at the broomstick display was the second worst day of my life. The worst came much later, when I finally realized that it was my fault all along. I was fifteen years old when I realized I loved you.  You were the one I valued above all others. I wasn’t worried about sex or marriage or what anyone else might think. I just knew I wanted to spend my life with you. There was no vision or dream that I had for my future that didn’t have you at its center. But you didn’t know that. My love for you should have been etched as deeply into your soul as it was into my own, but it wasn’t and there is no one to blame for that but me._
> 
> _I wish I’d realized that then. If I had, perhaps I wouldn’t have had to rebuild my future without you. Perhaps we both wouldn’t have lived the last thirty-odd years fighting this hungry emptiness inside us where the other should have been._
> 
> _That emptiness is gone now. You’re here with me where you always should have been, and I am so, so thankful for that. I’m thankful that those faceless witches from college helped you ease your pain – if only a little. I’m thankful that you found your home at Cackle’s with Ada and that she loved you – and loved you enough to set you free. And I’m so pleased that the memories of one perfect summer can still bring you joy. Most of all, I’m thankful that our journeys, painful as they may have been, brought us back around to each other._
> 
> _So here we are, Hiccup, standing together on a blank page, waiting for the rest of our story to be written. My love for you is stronger than it has ever been, and I believe with all my heart, that this time we will get our happily-ever-after._
> 
> _Then, now and always,_
> 
> _Pipsqueak_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
